the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jerky Girls
" " is the second episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis Riley, who's a part of a group called the Happy Hornets, takes part in the beef jerky sale, even though they lose every year to their rivals the Sassy Sunflowers. Riley replaces their strict scout leader with a con man who helps them sell jerky by lying about the stuff it can do. Plot Agent K drives Riley, Tasumi, and Abbey to Pleasant Hills Mall for their Happy Hornets meeting. Riley is ecstatic about her first day as a happy hornet, but Abigail tells her she shouldn't be too happy because it was time for the annual beef jerky charity fundraising contest sale, which Riley thinks sounds like fun. Tasumi tells her they lose every year to the Sassy Sunflowers, led by Sierra McCool. Abbey says they couldn't even sell to a pack of hungry wolves, but Riley thinks she's exaggerating. To prove Abbey's point, however, a pack of hungry wolves comes to the Happy Hornets's stand, but run soon run off because they were "hungry, not desperate". Seeing her friends' point, Riley tells them not to worry because she was on the case now. First she changes the sign of "Just Jerky" to "Amazing Jerky". She asks her friends what they thought about it, but their Hornet leader Susan comes by and tells Riley that according to Rule 12, Hornets should always be honest, asking her if the "amazing jerky" had any magical properties and the like. She then takes the sign and breaks it in half. Riley tries to change the sign again, this time to say "A-1 Genuine Jerky". When Susan blows her whistle, Riley asks what the problem was, saying that using the word genuine wasn't lying, just vague, but Susan tells her Rule 43: "two wrongs don't make a right" and uses a chainsaw on the sign. Next, Riley makes a sign that says "Good Jerky Here", but Susan tells her that Rule 97 says a good Hornet is humble and never boasts. Snatching the sign from Riley, Susan throws it in a woodcutter. Tasumi says they would never win because Susan was a stickler for the rules, but Riley tells them she had a plan. Later, in her room, Riley is astonished that she couldn't think of a plan, but shrugs it off and calls Fleemco. She asks for a Hornet Hive troop who knew how to sell and wouldn't get caught up in rules. To get rid of Susan, two men tells her that because of her whistling skills, they needed her to be an instructor at a center for amnesiac birds who've forgotten how to whistle. At the mall, Abbey sees that Todd would rather buy from Sierra, and when Riley tells him to buy from her, he tells her it wasn't "even designer". Susan's replacement, Sloan Stone, comes to them and tells them he could help. As Todd walks by with a large amount of the Sassy Sunflowers jerky, Sloan tells him to keep walking because he couldn't have any of the Happy Hornets's jerky as it was reserved. Intrigued, Todd insists to buy some, but Riley says that if he bought a case, they could lie to the person it was "reserved" for.Todd agrees, but then realizes that his sister conned him, calling it impressive and telling her he didn't know she had it in her. She tells him it was for a good cause. Because she is lying, Todd asks how he could help. At school, while the Hornets are trying to sell jerky, the students all crowd to buy from Sierra. Suddenly, Todd races in being chased by Buzz Winters, and buys jerky from Riley. He eats it and when Buzz tries to punch him, Todd exclaims that he felt stronger and tells the bully it was payback time. Riley asks the people who wanted to buy bully-resistant jerky, and people come over. Outside the cafeteria, Todd says the scene went great and Buzz asks for the money Riley promised him, then asks for the money Riley promised Todd. Category:Episodes Category:Season One